


Bloom

by Xoie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoie/pseuds/Xoie
Summary: If you want to read shameless smuff (almost smutty-fluff), this is for you. Adrientte. Dark office. You get the rest-
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 63





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is OLDDDD 
> 
> I wrote this sometime last year after Valentine's day. I stumbled upon it and I was like mmmm I should probably post this here. Who knows, I might just make a part 2 if enough people want it 🤷🏻

"Everything means nothing if I can't have [you](https://youtu.be/oTJ-oqwxdZY) ."

* * *

There were times in Marinette's life where she simply couldn't believe she was living in reality.

Some sick part of her mind would always conjure the fact that maybe, everything around her was part of a simulation.

That her actions were scripted.

It was incredulous to marvel the fact that she hadn't been transported to a parallel universe. One where her life had been thrown into a spiral thanks to a pair of simple, red earrings.

Ah, yes. If she allowed herself to sit on the thought, the idea of superheroes really did sound like something out of a book.

But this was no parallel universe. This was her reality.

Her racing pulse, feverish breath, and the soft lips of Adrien Agreste delicately encasing hers.

A soft, breathy moan escaped her lips as his arm slowly encircled her lower back, pulling her close. She felt him smile, pleased with the sound he was able to pull.

As they broke apart with a loud pop, panting for air, Marinette felt her face flush. The erratic beat of her heart only quickened once she caught sight of his gaze.

Hooded lids bore into her eyes, causing her to shiver upon seeing them glisten with hunger. Her lips parted, her eyes never leaving his.

With a fluid motion, the pads of his fingers were skimming up the side of her arm before his hand took a gentle hold on her chin. Something within those emeralds darkened as Adrien tilted his head, hovering close.

A shudder frolicked down her spine as she let out a ragged breath, feeling pinned beneath his towering form. Her back pressed against the wall as her hands found his face.

“A-Adrien...I think…” she began in a hoarse whisper, her voice quivering and barely above a breath.

The hum which rumbled from the depths of his chest sounded husky and rugged, much like his disheveled form.

With his nose skimming her jaw, setting off fireworks within her, she couldn’t exactly get herself to finish her sentence.

Not when his hot breath was fanning against her neck like that. Not when his lips were stamping against her sweet spot like that. And especially not when his thumb was easily slipping beneath the fabric of her blouse and caressing her skin in slow, measured circles.

Marinette’s mind was swirling.

And Adrien was playing her like the pianist he was. He was hitting every key, sounding every note and letting his hands roam free.

She was his instrument, his muse. And he, the shackled musician, vulnerable to her melodies.

The raven head let her eyes flutter shut as she felt his mouth widen by a crack, allowing his teeth to lightly graze against her scorching neck.

An uproar of hunger had awoken within Adrien and he couldn’t keep himself. Here she was, finally allowing him in and he would be damned if he didn’t take the opportunity to its fullest.

Even with the alarm bells ringing within her head, Marinette couldn’t find it within her to protest- that is until she felt him marking her.

Her hands sprung to life, firmly resting against his chest and pushing him off.

Stealing kisses within dark offices was one thing, but leaving evidence for such encounters was another.

“I think we should stop.”

The whisper had just left her lips yet Adrien was already pulling away before she had even finished. 

Resting his forearm against the wall above her head, he leaned in close enough to see her expression, yet made sure to keep a good distance between her lips and his.

The blue of her sapphires glowed against the darkness. He was able to make out a deep, scarlet blush painting her cheeks along with the bridge of her nose. Her gaze held a longing so he didn’t understand why they had stopped.

It was as if he had echoed his thoughts to her for her arms were circling around his neck.

She drew a long breath before fixing him with a gentle look, her fingers busying themselves to play with what little strands of golden locks they could grasp.

“If someone were to walk in on-”

“-I locked the door.”

She bit the smile teasing the corners of her lips.

“Adrien, we aren’t exactly quiet.”

This ruffled a chuckle from the blonde as he straightened up, his hands naturally falling to rest on her hips. A couple months ago, pulling a simple action like this would require a lot of debating beforehand, but now, it just felt so normal and so very _right_.

The chime of her giggle only caused his heart to swell, proving to Adrien how very deep he had fallen for the young woman within his hold.

A fierce dame who guarded Paris with her heart and soul. His sweet buganette.

Of course, she had yet to find out that he was her knight in black armour, but if things between them were going better than he could ever dream to imagine, then he wasn’t complaining about that particular missing piece of the puzzle.

“I can always swing by your place tonight.”

He smiled. The fact that she had no idea they would meet beforehand for a short patrol was kind of amusing.

Hmmm, maybe he should let her in on his secret- especially if she had trusted him with hers.

Glancing at her earrings, he inwardly chuckled at how much trouble such small pieces of jewelry could cause.

Playfully groaning, he connected foreheads.

“Mmm but I want you nowww,” he pouted, closing his eyes.

Her laugh was like a galaxy jeweled with twinkling stars. It graced his ears with comfort, causing him to pull back and just admire her.

“You can have me all to yourself tonight...that is if nothing comes up.”

“You’re patrolling tonight?” he asked with a muted grin.

_'Yes,'_ his heart sang, knowing full well what her answer would be.

“Yeah, but I’m sure Chatnoir won’t mind me leaving early. He can handle the rest on his own.”

As much as he loved the idea, he couldn’t exactly break the news that he couldn’t- not if he would be racing to get back to his estate before her. Which is exactly why he drew her hand to his lips, softly planting a delicate kiss against her knuckles before intertwining his fingers with hers.

“No,” he gently squeezed her hand.

“N-No?”

He mirrored her frown, not liking the way it set a crease upon her face.

“I don’t want to enjoy having you all to myself for once...I want to show you off, buganette.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as her pupils shrank. Her grip on his hand tightened as alarm bells once again rung within her head.

“NO! Adrien, I...”

Silence filled the void around them and Adrien patiently waited for her to continue. Giving her hand an encouraging squeeze, he offered her a small nod.

Sighing, the raven head caved, “as much I love the idea, you know we can’t do that. I don’t think your publicist, or anyone at that will be thrilled at the idea of catching you with your rival brand's designer in public.”

He was already shaking his head before he could register the action, tucking her loose tendrils behind her ear.

“I don’t care.”

There it was again, that signature, ladybug frown, “Well _I_ do. I’m not going to ruin your reputation, Adrien. What will your father say? It’s already bad enough we share the same building for work.”

Before she could argue further, his thumb was bumping against her lips, silencing her.

As Marinette stared at the blonde before her, she saw his eyes glow a dark green and swallowed. Hard.

Slowly leaning in, Adrien tilted his face, his eyes going half-lidded.

He drew a breath, his voice leveling down and growing raspy, “I don’t care about what anyone else thinks or says. I want the world to see how lucky I am, that I’m dating the beautiful,” he enjoyed the sheer, hint of pink lightly flushing her cheeks, “talented and gorgeous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Before she could blink, his lips were on hers, relishing in the shiver they enticed. He felt her melt beneath his touch and Adrien had to physically keep himself from losing control.

She was dangerous, that Marinette.

Pulling back softly, he hovered in place, their noses just brushing each other’s. His hands found her face, thumb gently caressing her cheek.

_”Let me show you off.”_

She didn’t understand what it was, but the way he had delicately whispered it, begging for her consent sent her reeling. Marinette was thankful for the wall behind her.

His fingers were moving yet again. This time, his thumb caught her lower lip, gently parting it as if it would give him the answer he so desperately desired.

Heat coiled within the air between them and the beating of their hearts rang within their ears.

Searching his eyes, Marinette grew overwhelmed with his intense gaze. Her pulse quickened, breath shuddered and mind clouded with desire.

Darting forward, she erased what little space was between them and connected her lips with his. Sighing into the kiss, she drank up everything he had to offer. The slight graze of his teeth to the steady ride of his tongue.

His taste, his cologne, their proximity.

This. This is what she wanted. This was what she craved.

And she’d be lying to herself if she said she wanted to hide this.

Because this felt right. It _was_ right.

_They_ were right.

There was no reason to hide something if it wasn’t wrong.

So why should she?

Breaking off, the two heaved a breathy sigh, foreheads connecting once more. No words were needed. After all, touch was the best form of communication between them.

As he leaned against her panting form, his cheeks flushing and ears set ablaze, his hands found the curve of her waist. His fingers wrung the fabric, body gravitating closer than it already was; until his thighs were pressed against hers.

Resting the back of her head against the wall, Marinette peered up into his fervent, hazy gaze. They were a breath apart.

The curve of his finger was skimming across her jaw, his other hand clutching onto her side. 

She could feel his minty breath on her lips.

He inched closer...only to recoil. 

The sudden action caught her off guard, causing her to blink

“Friday night, nine thirty.” And with that, he pushed his arm off the wall.

Taking a step away from her, his hands reached for his wild hair.

The space allowed air to greet Marinette’s hot cheeks. It was cold without him flushed against her form. She missed the warmth he brought already.

Still a little dazed from the events, the raven head was a bit sluggish to register his words.

“Where are we going?”

Adrien paused, his fingers still combing through his unkempt locks. Offering her a playful smirk, he pulled a white handkerchief from the pocket of his dark, navy blue vest.

“That’s a secret,” his grin grew tenfold seeing her pout, “...but I’ll give you a hint- dress up.”

Sauntering close, her heels clicked against the floor as she easily took the handkerchief from his grasp. Smiling, she cocked a brow before gently wiping away the last of her pink gloss from his cheeks and chin.

It was amusing to see some of the pigment stubbornly stain his lips.

“Alright Mr. Handsome, I’ll wear red,” winking, she drew her small pack of facial towelettes from the pocket of her dark, bell bottom pants. “Also, I think you may need this.”

Adrien allowed his eyes to take in her figure, his heart swelling with pride and adoration. Her hair was down, messily falling over her shoulder, red ribbons nowhere in sight. Her eyes twinkled, glowing in a breathtaking blue; the same eyes he had fallen oh so deeply infatuated with.

Her nails were perfectly painted, no nylon suit in sight as she held out a small square to him.

Throwing her a lopsided grin, he took the towelette she so graciously offered.

“You might want to-” he motioned with his arm, “-tidy up a bit too.”

Marinette blinked, looking down to see creases in her blouse. Cursing under her breath, she began to tuck in the fabric and fix her attire. Smoothing down her hair, she bundled it back up into a high ponytail, drawing some strands out to frame her face.

“Remember, Friday, half past nine.”

She watched as he retrieved the coat he had so easily discarded when they had snuck into the room, tangled in each other’s hold.

“Half past nine,” she nodded, watching him with such affection as he straightened his tie.

Her fingers twitched, itching to run down his chest and smooth any creases they may bump into. He looked so perfect in the soft glow of the dark office.

Marinette internally sighed, swooned yet again by his striking appearance.

He was an angel.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him catch her staring. Heat rushed to her cheeks as he took a lanky step towards her.

“You keep giving me that look and I might just fall for you again.”

Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he reeled back to admire the way her face lit up.

Yeah, he was definitely in deep. Dangerously deep.

As she watched him take his leave, Marinette relinquished a heavy sigh. Quiet settled in the dark office, causing the air to still.

She could feel the seedlings he had planted within her tremble. What they had was secret- kept strictly between them for reasons more than she could name. At times it was difficult to see other women fawning over him but the way he would hold her would dismiss any doubts or fears she had.

Now that he was willing to put everything on the line; risk it all- and for what?

_For her._

Her thoughts stilled as her breathing evened. If he was ready to take on the gossip and backlash, so was she.

After all, they both had known what they were getting into that february night, all those months ago.

Checking the clock, she took note of the time. Quietly slipping out from the office, she made sure to look both ways down the hall before making her way to the elevator.

As she was greeted by familiar faces, she willed herself to keep a straight face. It was nearly impossible.

For deep within her, she felt the lingering effect of his touch kindling something beautiful. Their secret would soon be out and whatever hardships it would bring, they would face them together.

Through thick and thin, rough and mud, she knew that what they had was real.

And it wasn’t long before it would be in full bloom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That's all.
> 
> Honestly I remember wanting this to be a cool 800-900 word drabble but when I finished I had somehow written 2k words ?_?
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
